Powerless
by Breathyaoinotoxygen
Summary: Sting x Rogue When all magic is suddenly drained from Fiore for a day, even lacrima stop working. Word gets out quick that it is due to a large structure sucking away the magic of everything within one thousand miles of it, and will be destroyed in fourty eight hours. Until then, Sting and Rogue are alone with nothing to do in a jail cell.


The jail cell they were stuck in wasn't in a legal jail. It was in an underground system of jail cells, each the size of the average household bathroom, containing only a bucket and a comforter on the floor. The walls were all solid, the door made up of thick iron bars far apart enough to see through but close enough together where you could only fit a hand out at most. They had been thrown in the cell after being captured on a job, and it was horrible luck that the day they were captured was the start of the fourty eight hour magical drought.

A lacrima structure somewhere around where they were at the time was sucking away at all the magic energy within one thousand miles of it. This disabled magic mobiles, communication lacrima, movie lacrima, lighting lacrima, magic headphones, every other type of magic lacrima, and even took all the magic away from mages. Sting and Rogue were stuck with no way out. No magic, no weapons, Sting couldn't even create a flicker of light. In cells all around them were mages who looked like they'd been there for a long time. Their job was, after all, to find one of the people kept in these cells. Once they found the person's location and headed there, they had been captured themselves. From the mutterings they heard from others around them, they were in the cell of someone recently deceased. They were also the only two people who didn't have cells to themselves. What at first seemed to be an advantage soon proved to be a large disadvantage.

**"**Two Sabertooth members, and the twin dragon slayers. Ironic that you'd also work together." A loud laugh rang through the large underground area as a man in heavy boots walked over to their cell, a black case in hand. "I think I'll give you both something to really make you see how desperately useless you are without assistance. Sound good?"

"Fuck off. Not out fault we have no damn magic." Rogue snapped. Sting regarded his friend in surprise, noting the change in personality.

"That's not nice." The man grabbed Rogue's hand through the cell and pulled a syringe out of his briefcase. The syringe was full of a silvery liquid, all of which was injected by a long pointed needle into Rogue's wrist. The mage stumbled back, holding his arm and hissing in pain. Before he had time to react, Sting's wrist was grabbed and another syringe full of the silver fluid was injected into his own bloodstream.

"The fuck is this?" Sting growled, holding the place where the needle pricked into his skin.

"Oh, you'll see. You'll put on a nice show for everyone in the cells around you, I'm sure. The extra strong doses I just gave you should last four hours each. There was ten of them in each syringe, I believe. Now, you both enjoy yourselves as it kicks in." The man gave them a cheery smile and left.

"What was that?"

"I wish I could tell you. If I had my magic I could track him down to wherever he got it and figure it out, but..." Rogue trailed off. "Sorry Sting. I'm useless without magic."

"I think that applies to both of us." The blonde flopped back onto the comforter, watching as Rogue carefully folded his cloak and placed it on the floor before sighing darkly. "You have no idea what it was?"

"... I have an idea of what it was. I don't like it much."

"What's the idea?"

"He said we'd put on a show. He also pretty much told us it would last fourty hours. What's a drug that not only lasts, but also makes you "put on a show"?"

"I don't know. Cocaine?" Sting grunted, staring up at the ceiling.

"Don't tell me the affects haven't even touched you yet. I'm starting to feel it already."

"Nope. Just tell me what you think it is."

"It's a... A..." Rogue stammered and looked away, swallowing hard. "Do you know what an a-aphrodisiac is?"

"You think he used sex drugs?" Sting exclaimed suddenly. "So- wait... You're feeling the affects? You're getting horny?"

"Quiet down!" Rogue refused to look at him, but the blonde had already noticed the large bulge growing in his friend's pants. The sight sent his own blood rushing downwards, causing him to begin** g**rowing erect.

"You don't want help with it?" His tone suddenly changed to a low purr, the air in the cell changing rather quickly.

"We're on drugs, Sting." The black haired male began, choking on his words as the other stood and walked over, shoving him against the wall and smashing their lips together. Sting forced his tongue into the other's mouth, pressing him harder between his own body and the wall. That warm body against his own was so satisfying, the closeness allowing him to grind their clothed erections together.

"Let's give him the show he wants. Come on, Rogue. Let me fuck you."

That tongue teased around his ear, sharp teeth nipping at the edges of the cartilage. It felt oddly good, sending chills down his spine and need coursing through his body. It felt good, too good, and he couldn't bring himself to deny the other.

"S-Sting... Oh damn..." Rogue ground his hips back against the light mage's erection, arms reaching up into the man and running over the hot skin beneath. His skin was so hot, both their faces flushed dark pink.

This was his best friend, and he wanted to claim him. He wanted to make him scream his name so that all of Earthland could hear. Rogue shuddered at the mere thought of it, his gaze suddenly turning domineering.

"What if I want to dominate you instead?" The black haired mage purred. "What if I want to fill you with my cum? You're so arrogant, so powerful, but I think you want to be dominated by someone. Not dominated with anger, or loss, but sexually by someone who loves you." In Sting's moment of shock, he was turned around so his front was pressed against the wall.

He was surprised by how correct the other's words were**. **To be dominated by someone who cared about him. To forget any feelings of betrayal and sadness he suffered as a child, to forget any battles he had lost, to just give in to the other and be dominated, be submissive but actually cared for. The whole idea was just... So intensely erotic. Yes, that was what he needed, so much more than to dominate over another, but to be submissive to another instead.

"How-" Sting's words trailed off into a groan as the shadow mage's mouth latched onto his neck, biting and sucking in all the right places that reduced any protests he might've had to complete and utter mush. That mouth was so warm, even against his own heat flushed skin. The roles had changed so quickly that Sting barely even had time to wrap his head around it. He would've never imagined himself to be a uke. It just didn't seem fitting. But with Rogue, it wasn't just how the other man had worded it, it was the fact that it was him. His best friend, one of the people who cared about him most. He'd call him a brother... Except he would never be attracted to a brother like this.

"I've loved you, Sting." Warm air blew softly onto his ear. "Your hair, your body, your personality, everything. And now, I get to have you as my own."

Sting made a rather embarrassing noise as his man bra was thrown aside, that warm mouth trailing down to the waistband of his pants. The constraining fabric was torn off, and, almost immediately after, a warm hand reached in front of him and wrapped around the base of his erection.

"Your clothes... Rogue... Mmmph..." He muffled a moan as the other's hand tested a quick and soft stroke.

"Should I take them off?" That intelligent tone of voice had shifted to a sultry and domineering tone as he pulled off his dark shirt, quickly removing black pants and the boxers underneath. "You're dripping already. Look at that, so much creamy precum dripping out of you. So messy."

Sting turned his head to look at the dark haired mage as he used three of his fingers to sweep up a good amount of the pearly fluid. He licked the fingers softly before lowering the hand down to the blonde's backside. A ragged gasp echoed through the cell as Rogue pushed a slick finger inside of him, groaning himself at the feel of those tight, hot walls rippling around him and clenching at the penetration of a single finger.

"So you are a virgin?" Rogue added a second finger without warning, curving both digits and causing the blonde to arch his back in violent pleasure. "The rumors about you and Yukino aren't true?"

"I'm only in my teens, I don't have to lose my virginity yet- Oh fuck!" Sting cried out as the two fingers twisted inside and pressed against the bundle of nerves that flooded his body with pleasure. "Oh damn! Fuck! What is that?"

"I found your prostate." Black eyes glinted with amusement. "You make a lot of noise."

Those fingers began brushing lightly over his sweet spot, teasingly prodding at it as his mouth kissed and sucked his neck once again. Rogue's free hand crept down and began stroking his dripping erection, capturing him in a world of pleasure as that third finger was worked inside of him, penetrating him as Rogue ignored any need to adjust and thrusted his fingers into Sting.

"Damnit, what're you trying to- nng- do? Fist fuck me?" He shivered with pleasure as his prostate was jolted into.

"No, I'm prepping you. But I could fist you. Is that what you want? Are you that kinky?"

"N-no!" His hips ground his ass back against the other's erection, a silent plead for penetration.

"You want me to fuck you." Rogue grinned gently in amusement, pulling out his fingers and earning a sound of protest from the blonde. "Turn around. I want to see your face."

Sting turned around, and Rogue took a minute to appreciate how glorious that naked body was. Muscular but thin, dripping precum glistening all over his raging erection and even thighs, neck covered in bite marks and hickeys, blue eyes glazed with lust and need. A bit of drool was dripping down the corner of his mouth. Andre leaned in and licked it up, pressing their mouths together in a heated kiss, his tongue dominating this time. The taste was amazing, and Sting felt bliss at just having the other's tongue explore him like that. His legs were parted as they kissed, and there was suddenly a dripping erection pressed against his entrance. The dark haired mage pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their open mouths as he thrusted inside.

Sting growled loudly at the penetration. He couldn't tell if it hurt or felt good, and the mix of feelings was undoubtedly driving him insane. He wanted Rogue to fuck him senseless, but at the same time knew he wouldn't be able to handle such penetration yet. The other mage was bigger than he had expected, thick in girth and average in length. He took a minute or so to adjust before rolling his hips down against Rogue.

The tiny sign of readiness was all the shadow mage needed to begin thrusting hard into him. Hands dug into his hips as the first thrusts came, unsure and off-target until a loud whimper came** a**t the thrusting on his prostate. Sting reached around his torso, nails digging into his back as the thrusts grew harder and faster, more sure of where to hit as pleasure was sparked through his body. He had never EVER expected the other to be with him in such a way. Inside of him, thrusting repeatedly and hitting his prostate, causing him to make such obscene and wanton noises.

"Oh fuck, fuck, R-Rogue!" Sting threw his head back and began moving his hips in time with each thrust, intensifying the penetration.

"Gods yes, Sting. Scream my name..." Rogue watched the raw pleasure on Sting's face as he reacted to each individual thrust. "Put on a show, cum for me, oh damn!"

This large twist in personality surprised Sting, but at the same time, it was intensely erotic. The blonde clenched hard around him, nails breaking into the skin of his back as he came all over both of their chests. Rogue continued thrusted into the other's overstimulated body, finally coming as the other cried out his name in protest.

"I'm still hard." Sting panted in a whiny voice, collapsing to his knees after Rogue pulled out.

"Fourty hours, Sting. Don't think that it'll wear off just because you came under its influence once."

"How long has it been in us?"

"Only one hour." The man appeared outside their cell once again. "I could give you toys to amuse yourselves with... Whips, ropes, paddles, chains, gags of all sorts, dildos, vibrators, butt plugs... But you'd both have to ask nicely."

"What makes you think we want any of those things?" Rogue said defensively.

"The look on your friend's face."


End file.
